Questioning Glass Perception: I Wish I Knew
by Taiorami
Summary: Daisuke begins to change and Takeru wants to know why. When the boys start to get closer something Dai's been hiding comes to light. Then it all falls apart and only Takeru seems able to keep him together. (The spacing on 2 is funky...I don't know why)
1. I never had this much fun in the woods

Questioning Glass Perception   
Formally I wish I knew  
I don't own Takeru or Daisuke  
  
Okay, fun with taking down my first story and fixing it up some. Don't kill me if it goes in a totally different place then the original, please. I just…would like to think I'm better then the one line dialogue I had going on in the first one. I can write paragraphs now!  
  
Warnings: o-O Child abuse, the focus of the first draft. Sexual abuse, no that wasn't in the last one. Substance abuse on Takeru's part. Repression and some very impressive not deal skills. Self Mutilation. Attempted suicide, for both of them. But I digress. Even darker and twisted then before. Not for the faint of the heart, got me?   
  
Warnings: Takesuke, Jyouato eventual Yamaken and Jyori (Joe+Iori) Taishiro as well.   
  
  
Takeru sighed as he ran through the dense woods. The Chosen had gotten together for a little fun, but when Daisuke had…well been acting anti-social, to put it delicately, they'd tried to get him into a game of soccer. It hadn't worked and only resulted in Daisuke yelling at Hikari, practically knocking Ken out, then running off.   
  
Naturally Takeru had gone after him, both because he was worried about Daisuke and because he was, to be honest, the only one who gave a shit at the moment. Normally Ken or Kari would be right after Daisuke, but neither one was exactly feeling empathic at the moment where the redhead was concerned. Daisuke had been acting like this for months.   
  
They ended running into a small clearing in the trees before Daisuke stopped to catch his breath, running in his distressed state had worn him out pretty fast.   
  
"Get away form me!" Daisuke demanded breathlessly.  
  
Takeru shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere until Daisuke heard him out.  
  
"Fine!" Daisuke shouted and turned to walk away. Takeru grabbed his arm and Daisuke whirled around and swung at him. He missed, thanks to Takeru expecting the blow. Daisuke had punched Ken, he knew there was no way in hell he should expect any better.   
  
"Do you go around hitting all of the people who want to help you?"   
  
There was a long moment of silence as Takeru stared at Daisuke. He opened his mouth to apologize when Takeru pushed him into a tree  
  
"What the hell is you're problem?"  
  
"You! Get the hell off of me!" Daisuke tried to get away, but found he was pined to the tree. He wasn't sure if he was surprised Takeru was that strong or disgusted he had gotten so…weak.   
  
"I am not your problem Dai, so stop that right now. Tell me what's wrong, you know I just want to help you out." The blond's voice was surprisingly soothing and Daisuke found himself wanting to tell Takeru everything. He couldn't explain why but…he needed to get it off of his chest before he lost his mind.   
  
Yeah, lost his mind. He knew he was losing it, had been losing it for months. It was just…becoming too much to deal with all the time, it was chipping away at him all of the time. It hurt so much to even get up in the morning.   
  
"They hate me." Daisuke whispered finally.  
  
Takeru blinked. He hadn't been expecting an answer like that. For the first time noticing Daisuke's distressed expression his tone softened  
  
"Who, Kari?" He resisted the urge to cringe. It probably was Kari, even now Daisuke still wanted her. It was fustrating to be honest. Takeru wasn't even saying he wanted Daisuke too look his way, though he wouldn't mind terribly, he was just saying he wanted Daisuke to want someone who wanted him back.   
  
"Yes…well no. No." Daisuke said quietly and Takeru could barely hear him. He couldn't very well tell Takeru what was really wrong with him or the real reason he'd been running away form everyone else. He couldn't tell anybody. "Who doesn't hate me?"   
  
"Ken doesn't."  
  
Daisuke laughed and it sounded so bitter and hating that Takeru was struck silent for a moment. Blue met melted chocolate for a moment and Takeru knew better then to press the issue.   
  
"I don't hate you." He tied.  
  
"Yeah you do." Daisuke said automatically   
  
"Who are you to tell me who I hate. If I hated you would I have bothered chasing you?"   
  
"You love Kari and so you hate me." Daisuke said, though he didn't sound so sure anymore. Takeru had chased him, the only one it seemed, but…he knew that Takeru didn't like him. It was one of the few things he was still certain of.   
  
Takeru shook his head "I do not love Kari."  
  
"You don't?" Daisuke asked skeptically  
  
"I don't." Takeru repeated  
  
"So who do you like?" Daisuke asked, trying to move the subject away from his problem.   
  
Takeru rolled his eyes. "We're talking about you, not me."   
  
"If you tell me I'll stop trying to hit you."   
  
"Like you could touch me anyway." Takeru shook his head. "I'm not telling you who I like. You probably won't like the answer."  
  
"Why, you have a thing for my sister?"  
  
Takeru blinked slowly. "I'd have to say no. Your sister's really annoying…no offense or anything, but…just no."   
  
Daisuke nodded. "I understand. Jun can be…a little much for some guys. So…why wouldn't I like the answer? Do I know her?"   
  
"Him." Came the quiet correction. This made the redhead pause and stare. Well…that was something he'd never even…considered for a minute. Takeru…played sports and…no way was Takeru gay. He was supposed to grow up and marry Kari and have angel babies, even if he said he didn't like here. Everyone knew that, even Daisuke and he didn't know much.   
  
Or at least that's what people told him anyway.   
  
"Do I know…him?"  
  
"Um yeah. Really, really well. Better then anyone else probably. Like…intimately. Inside and out." Takeru flushed guilty as Daisuke's eyes widened in realization. And people said he was slow. "Daisuke, I…well I…" He trailed off helplessly and decided to let Daisuke reach his own conclusion.   
  
Takeru was gay...and even more than that he liked him. But he wasn't gay. Because that was…wrong, it was very wrong. Being gay would be nothing but trouble. He couldn't afford any more trouble in this life time, it already hurt so much to just deal with what he was already doing wrong, he didn't want to add to it. He wouldn't make it worse.   
  
Noticing the panicked look on his face but misinterpreting it, Takeru sighed "I'm not going to pin you to the tree and rape you or something." He grinned slightly. "Unless you want me to."  
  
Daisuke paled and would have backed away but his back was to the tree.   
  
"I was only kidding." Takeru added quickly "I wouldn't do that."  
  
Daisuke looked relived until a strange thought occurred to him. Takeru…liked him…really liked him apparently. Not like Kari's pity dates.   
  
"If I wanted you to would you…I mean…" He was blushing. He knew he was blushing and he hated because he was too old to be blushing like some school kid but he was doing it anyway. God help him he must have been bright red at this point.   
  
"Would I what?" Takeru tilted his head off to the side. "Never speak of my crush again? Gladly."   
  
"No. Would you…do you want to kiss me?"   
  
Takura blinked and Daisuke blushed scarlet up to the tips of his ears. "Do I want to kiss you? Are you asking me to?"   
  
"I…yes?"   
  
Takeru smiled crookedly, a touch of confusion clear in his gaze. But, never one to disappoint, he leaned into the redhead and their lips touch, light then firmer. Daisuke didn't…respond exactly, but didn't refuse the kiss either. Takeru's lips were warm and a little wet, sliding against his own in a nice way. It was a little awkward, but not his worst kiss by far.   
  
It wasn't his first kiss, not even his first kiss with another boy but…he closed his eyes and leaned into Takeru, desperate to send the image of deceiving green eyes from his mind. Takeru let out a small noise of surprise before responding.   
  
Daisuke's almost desperate and hungry kiss was a little startling, but Takeru adjusted. He put on hand on Daisuke's waist and pushed him so he was flush against the tree and their body's were rubbing against each other with the most delicious friction. The blond lost himself for a moment and began to tug at the other boys uniform jacket, trying to get it off.   
  
Daisuke pulled away with a gasp then gave Takeru a small push away. "Don't."   
  
Takeru nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…yeah. I understand if you're…mad at me. Sorry."  
  
"No I…I'm not gay." The words burst out before he could stop them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that, I just…I'm not."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"I'm not gay." Daisuke muttered more to himself then Takeru. It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more then anything, as if he didn't want it to be true. Takeru was sure he should leave it alone, but couldn't.  
  
"Are you bisexual then?"  
  
"No! I don't like other…boys. I'm normal."   
  
"Gee thanks Dais." Takura crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"I…didn't mean it like that. Sorry, again." He hung his head, trying to calm himself. Part of his mind was rebelling, wanted to know if he'd lost it or was just sick. Another part wanted to know how he could turn down someone that so obviously wanted to be close to him. It was dumb.   
  
"What's wrong?" Takeru asked finally, a long silence having past between them.   
  
"I…" He took a deep breath. "How did you know you were gay? Or liked guys or…whatever."  
  
"Well, when I was eight I had a crush on Izzy."  
  
Daisuke snorted "Our Izzy? Koushiro?"  
  
"Yeah." Takeru shrugged some.   
  
Daisuke nodded and wrapped his arms around himself, looking over Takeru's shoulder. He looked troubled and after a moment Takeru came up with a half decent theory.   
  
"Do you think maybe you like guys?"   
  
"No! …maybe. I liked…kissing you. And there was this other guy I liked. He umm, moved away though."   
  
"Well…do you wanna, I don't know…talk about it?"   
  
"Talk about it?"   
  
"This…I'd be willing to help you if you wanted it. I like you and…I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't help right? It can be hard sometimes, I'd know."   
  
"I think…okay." Daisuke wasn't sure why he was saying yes, but he was. It was stupid, he knew it was stupid but…he wanted to. He couldn't get over the fact Takeru wanted him. "Are you busy tomorrow?"  
  
"No." Takeru smiled at him.   
  
"Okay." Daisuke agreed "Be at my house around eight."  
  
Takeru smiled then placed another light kiss on his lips before laughing. "This isn't what I expected when I followed you. We should…get going though."   
  
Daisuke nodded and followed Takeru back in the direction they had came, hands fisted at his side. He was just asking for trouble and he knew it. He really shouldn't…be he wanted to do it anyway.   
  
  
  
Hum...well R&R wanted. Yeah, flames too. 


	2. Found Out Or shit has hit the fan

Questioning Glass Perception   
Story One: I Wish I Knew  
  
Okay, bad Tai, I didn't fully explain the title change. The series, as in all of the fics in it, is called Questioning Glass Perception. At the moment that includes IWIK and Icy Violets, my Yamaken side story…I need to re-do that one as well though. Anyway, it's still I Wish I Knew, I'll fix it on the site.   
  
LIME! Yeah, I know, I'm a pervert, but you all love me for it. You know you do…right? Anyway, it's just a little citrus twist, I wouldn't even call it Lime, but I'm like…desensitized. So, whatever.   
  
************  
Chapter Two  
Found out  
************  
Daisuke stared out of his bedroom window thoughtfully. After what had happened the other day he couldn't sit still for more then a few minutes at a time and he could tell it was irritating everyone who was around him, though Takeru looked amused by Daisuke's constant movement.   
  
Stupid smug blond…even if he was a little cute…and had those amazing blue eyes…  
  
Daisuke could feel those blue eyes watching him the all day and it only made him squirm more. He was really close to yelling at Takeru but that would have made for a very long uncomfortable silence afterwards. Complete with funny looks from his friends, and they already looked at him funny.  
  
He hated the way they looked at him sometimes, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it.   
  
Before the group had broken up, Takeru had pulled him aside and kissed him again, then said that he would come by. Oh…and the thought of the kiss still made Daisuke tingly all over. He didn't know what kind of experience Takeru had, but he was really good regardless.   
  
Kari had seemed a little miffed that they had disappeared again, though it was only for a short time. Takeru had put on an innocent face and pretended to have no idea what she was talking about, then charmed her into forgetting she was the least bit mad at him at all.   
  
But Daisuke hadn't been jealous of course. He hadn't liked Takeru at all this morning and he only liked him a little bit more now. Or, maybe a little more then a little bit…and maybe he had liked Takeru before today and he might have been a little jealous. Or a lot jealous, but Takeru had said he liked him and then he had kissed him. And a few hours later he was flirting with Kari.   
  
He was perfectly justified in being jealous in his mind.   
  
Sighing to himself he stood up and walked down the hall to the bathroom, stopping by Jun's room to tell her to let Takeru in if he came by while he was in the shower. Jun muttered about having a life of her own but nodded all the same.   
  
She was a self-absorbed brat and anyone who said differently was insane, but she wasn't all bad all of the time. Sometimes Daisuke even liked her.   
  
Daisuke walked into the bathroom and shut the door after him. Turning on the shower he wondered how things between he and Takeru were going to work from now on. Both he and Takeru could act like nothing had happened, but knowing Takeru he doubted that a lot. Takeru wasn't the type to just let something pass. Or maybe they could get together, which Daisuke wouldn't mind too much…he didn't he would mind…he wasn't too sure.   
  
It…was…it was different.   
  
But if it didn't end well they might as well have pretended it never happened, except with a lot more tension and people knowing. And if it did turn out well and he and Takeru stayed together then what?  
  
What would they do? What would Daisuke's family do? They hated things like that, hated abnormal things. He already made them sick; did he really want to make it any worse for himself? Could he take it getting any worse?   
  
He rubbed his arm absently and lowered his head.   
  
But Takeru's family probably wouldn't hate him for it. They probably already knew. Takeru was lucky like. Sure, his parents weren't together, but at least they were proud of Takeru and didn't…need to make him better.   
  
What does not kill you makes you stronger. He was kind of wishing it would just kill him and be done with but he wasn't supposed to want those things. Wasn't normal.  
  
Matt probably knew about Takeru at least. Matt and Takeru were pretty close.   
  
Daisuke swept some water from his eyes and sighed heavily. This was why he liked everyone thinking he liked Kari. No one expected him to get her, so there was never any complicated 'what ifs'.  
  
It was simple, exactly the way he liked things, easy and utterly simple.   
  
*********************************  
  
Takeru looked at Matt apologetically "I'm really sorry. I kind of forgot. But I guess I can call him and say I'm not coming..." The look on Takeru's face said he really didn't want to do anything of the kind.   
  
"And make me the bad guy?" Matt shook his head "Go ahead, we can hang out later."   
  
"Thanks." Takeru said, smiling sweetly. "You are the best older brother in the whole world. Even if you have an apartment yet always seem to be over here eating all of our food, you freeloader. And then there's the fact you like to ditch me for Joe and-"   
  
"Can we go back to me being the best brother in the world?" Matt questioned, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"What? Yeah, of course. You're the best."  
  
"Whatever." Matt said sitting down on the couch "I'll just call Joe or something."  
  
"Kay." Takeru said, glancing at the clock.  
  
"So..." Something Takeru had said finally registered in Matt's brain "Did you say 'Him'? As in a date with a him? As in my innocent little brother is going out with another guy and has finally found the benefits of same sex partnerships?"  
  
Takeru rolled his eyes. "I think I knew 'the benefits of same sex partnerships' before you did. And I'm not half as innocent as you think I am you know."  
  
Matt blinked and sat up some. "Really? Is there some guy whose ass I need to kick for sleeping with my little brother?"  
  
"…no." Seeing that Matt wasn't buying this, Takeru decided to try a different approach. "Now, it would look really bad if you were hauled off to jail before your concert wouldn't it? And either way I'm just talking with this guy. Mostly."   
  
"Just...don't do anything I wouldn't do." Matt said finally.  
  
"And just out of curiosity, what wouldn't you do?" Takeru asked. "Because according to Joe's brother you two do quite a lot and do it none to quietly."  
  
Matt smiled slightly. He wasn't the loud one, Joe was. Reminding himself to call the blue-haired man as soon as Takeru left, he corrected himself.   
  
"Don't do anything I would do."  
  
Takeru made a face. "Looks like we'll actually talk then."  
  
Matt shrugged. "Mind if I ask who 'He' is?"  
  
"Yes." Takeru said "And to keep you from asking and getting mad when I tell you to it's none of your business, I'm going to leave to go see 'Him'."  
  
Matt waved as his brothers retreating back then leaned over to pick up the phone. He dialed Joe's number and wondered if he got points with his boyfriend for giving his brother decent advice.   
  
And whom was the boy his little brother going to see? There were only so many possibilities. It was probably a digidestined and it wasn't Kari because she wasn't a he, which excluded the three other girls. So it was one of the boys and it wasn't Joe, because Joe was, Matt's end of story. Somehow he doubted it was Iori, he was a bit to young and Tai was a little too old...and going out with Izzy. That left that Ken guy or Daisuke.  
  
Matt turned thoughtful at the last possibility. Maybe, opposites are said to attract and he and Joe were opposites. And the fighting could just be due to pent up stress and tension. It seemed like an option.  
  
He could always ask Joe what he thought.  
  
********************************  
  
Takeru greeted Jun who waved hurriedly then ran out of the apartment, yelling that Daisuke was in the shower and that she had to go and their parents weren't coming home tonight and that Daisuke had to make dinner cause it was his day. Takeru grinned and nodded.  
  
Looks like they didn't have to worry about being interrupted by anybody. And a very cute redhead was in the shower. That was quite a set up if you asked him. For after they talked of course.   
  
Talk first; play later.   
  
He walked down the hall, following the sound of running water. Just as he was getting ready to knock on the bathroom door it swung open to reveal a towel clad Daisuke. The two boys stared at each other, blushes creeping into both of their cheeks. Daisuke shut the door in Takeru face, not that the blonde minded. He would have done the same.  
  
Either that or he would have...   
  
Takeru shook his head. "Very bad thoughts." He was going to have to do something about that. He pushed the image of Daisuke, with the towel around his waist and hair matted to his head, an attractive blush staining his cheeks, away. Then replaced it with an image of Angemon.   
  
Which lead to him seeing the shocked expression on Daisuke's face the first time he had seen Angemon. It hadn't been the boy's best moment but it had been funny.   
  
In the bathroom Daisuke had splashed cold water on his face. That shouldn't have happened. Takeru seeing him in a towel was not a good way to start this talk. There was no way he would be able to look Takeru in the eye now. No matter how beautiful those blue eyes were. And judging by his expression, Takeru would not be able to look him in the eye as well.   
  
After a few moments he opened the door again and found Takeru gone. Hoping that Takeru had gone into the living room Daisuke walked down to his bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Daisuke looked around for a minute. What was he going to wear? Sighing and muttering about acting like a girl he pulled something out his drawer. He bit his bottom lip and debated between what he usually wore and something…else.   
  
Why did he suddenly fill like a giant slut? Here he was, considering wearing short-shorts and a tank top and he wasn't even sure what he wanted out of this discussion yet. He sighed and rested his head against he mirror on the back of his drawers, taking a deep breath. Okay, he could do this.   
A few minutes later, which, in Takeru's mind, seemed like hours Daisuke walked down the hall. Takeru took one look at Daisuke and nearly falling off of the couch.   
  
"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked, eyes going wide.  
  
"Fine." Takeru said quickly and resting his hands over his lap, blushing brightly.   
  
It took Daisuke all of five seconds to guess what was wrong, before blushing violently. "I…I'll be back."  
  
Takeru nodded then watched as Daisuke walked away, feeling slightly dirty as he watched the way the shorts hugged Daisuke's…never mind. Bad dirty thoughts. Takeru scowled at the ceiling as if asking it for answers.  
  
Sadly the ceiling gods didn't feel like sharing at the moment. Stupid selfish bastard ceiling gods…no, this was not a sign he was losing his mind; acting as if the ceiling were an animate object was perfectly normal.   
  
Damnit, what the hell was Daisuke doing wearing that stuff anyway? Those tight little shorts and skin-tight tank top were just as bad as the towel. He couldn't take that kind of stuff! He wanted to be good and helpful and…stuff, not turned into a dirty pervert.   
  
On the other hand he was fifteen, could he be blamed if he was clinically horny?   
Daisuke flushed as he walked back into the living room. Takeru looked at him out of the corner of his eye as Daisuke sat on the couch opposite the chair he was in, thankfully wearing jeans and a t-shirt.   
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay." Takeru lied, careful to look above Daisuke's head   
  
Daisuke nodded then stared at the floor. "This isn't too awkward is it?"  
  
" About what happened before, Daisuke, I'm should apologize for umm..."  
  
"Chasing? Stalking?" Daisuke supplied   
  
"Uhh..."   
  
Daisuke paused thoughtfully. "How about taking advantage of a very fragile mental state?"  
  
Takeru looked scandalized. "You asked me to kiss you, not-"  
  
Daisuke covered up a laugh with a fake cough. Takeru raised a questioning eyebrow at him.   
  
"It's just that you looked so serious about it. I wasn't serious or anything, you should know by now I just…crack jokes sometimes."   
  
Takeru scowled at him "Can't you be serious for a minute?" Daisuke sobered up instantly and looked a little guilty as well.   
  
"I'm sorry. It's…just stress messes me up. It's hard to be serious sometimes."   
  
Takeru nodded. "I understand. It's easier to laugh then let things get to be too much."  
  
"But we still need to talk about this." Daisuke said, finishing the statement.   
  
"Well yeah." Takeru looked at his hands then let out a sigh. "I guess…it isn't so hard really. Are you interested in me?"  
  
"I like you." Daisuke said truthfully. "And in a more then friendly way, obviously, but other then that I don't know. I don't…want to be gay I guess. Life is hard and that'll just make it worse." He rubbed at his arm, glad for the long sleeves. Wearing the short sleeved shirt had been a dumb idea anyway, he was lucky Takeru hadn't been looking at his arms.   
  
"I don't need my life to be any more complicated."   
  
Takeru nodded, starting to push himself up. "That's fine. I'll see you in school tomorrow."   
  
"N-no." Daisuke stood up and held out a hand to keep Takeru where he was. "I *do* like you, really. Which is weird, because I thought I couldn't stand you, but whatever. And…I'm not really sure if I'm gay, but I need to know…and you offered to help and I want you to…if that makes sense.  
  
Takeru was silent for a moment then motioned Daisuke forward. Daisuke waked forward and for the first time the redhead noticed the two or three inch difference between the two of them. Takeru put a hand under his chin and tilted his face up.  
  
Daisuke shut his eyes as slightly chapped lips touched his own. It was a firm kiss and it sent chills up his spine as Takeru's lips worked over his own. Arms wrapped around his waist and calloused hands worked up the back of his shirt, making him groan softly, lips parting slightly. Takeru's tongue flicked over his lips, which parted more.   
  
Takeru's tongue slid into his mouth, tangling with his own. Daisuke let Takeru take the led with no protest and wrapped one arm around Takeru's neck to draw him even closer. Takeru began exploring deeper into his mouth and Daisuke shivered at the feeling.   
  
He decided after a moment that he really liked this.   
  
Takeru pushed him back, breaking the kiss in order to do so. Still his face hovered close to Daisuke's, just out of reach. Daisuke fell back onto the couch with a breathless yelp. Takeru seemed to take him in for a moment, a small smile tugging his lips.   
  
Takeru had to admit that Daisuke looked…edible, sprawled out on the couch. His lips were a little swollen and a flush had colored his cheeks. He was breathing heavily and biting his lower lip absently. One leg was over the edge of the couch and the other was bent slightly.   
  
Daisuke shifted a little as Takeru climbed onto him, straddling his waist as he put his hands on Daisuke's shoulders to steady himself. Blue eyes had darkened with lust and Daisuke shivered again. Takeru bent down and used his teeth to tug his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked. He rocked his hips against Daisuke and earned a strangled gasp from the shorter boy.   
  
That was…new, but in a very, very, good way. A few moments of this continued as one of Takeru's hands once again found it's way up his shirt. Daisuke knew he should stop this…or at least some of this, because Takeru was getting dangerously close to seeing something Daisuke didn't want anyone seeing, ever.   
  
Oh, but it was hard to hold a coherent thought. Takeru's mouth had left his own and was busy doing almost sinful things to his neck. The hand under his shirt ran over his left nipple then rubbed it, making Daisuke not only moan but arch up against Takeru, eyes shutting tight.   
  
Takeru licked Daisuke's neck then pushed up a little bit to observe the mahogany haired boy, who looked…properly debauched. Takeru fought to not move and waited until glazed over brown eyes opened and stared up at him pleadingly.   
  
"Yeah…damn." Takeru grinned slightly. "Now…do you think you might be gay?"   
  
"Oh fuck." Daisuke let out a noise of frustration.   
  
Takeru almost giggled. "Maybe. Would you rather sleep with me or Kari?"   
  
"You!" Daisuke said, looking on the verge of screaming. It felt like his body was on fire and he was resting on the edge of being consumed by it. And he really wanted to be consumed and it would extremely helpful is the blond would move again instead of asking him stupid questions.  
  
Takeru smiled some and rolled his hips, making Daisuke cry out. The friction his actions caused were leaving Takeru a little breathless as well. He shifted his wait some and wrapped his other arm around Daisuke's neck. He was almost lying on the redhead at this point and Daisuke was breathing harshly in his ear.   
  
Soon Daisuke's breathing was even more erratic. One of his hands was gripping the couch cushion and the other was resting on the small of Takeru's back. He tilted his head back, exposing a tan neck, as one of his legs wrapped around the blond's waist to pull his closer.   
  
Daisuke shut his eyes again and turned his head off to the side as a hoarse cry announced his completion. Takeru came after him, muffling his own cry in Daisuke's neck. Then they lie still, Takeru laying on top of Daisuke and panting for breath.   
  
Daisuke groaned softly and turned back to Takeru who raised an eyebrow at him and blinked, looking a little worn out. Daisuke felt more then a little worn out and couldn't hold off a yawn.   
  
"What, was that boring?"   
  
Daisuke laughed. "No."   
  
"Mmm." Takeru shifted some so he was on Daisuke's side instead of on top of him. "We should…clean up."   
  
"In a minute." Daisuke muttered, cuddling into Takeru's arms. The blond looked a little awkward but wrapped his arms around the mahogany haired boy anyway, a little hesitant. He wasn't really used to this kind of…thing.   
  
Daisuke seemed to like it though, because he was almost asleep within seconds. Takeru brushed back a strand of hair from his eyes and shook his head. This was going to be really uncomfortable later.   
  
***************************  
  
Takeru leaned back against he couch. Daisuke was still asleep but Takeru hadn't really been tired and his jeans had been…sticky. So he'd borrowed a pair of Daisuke's pants, hoping the redhead wouldn't mind, and had changed.   
  
A hand touched his shoulder and he turned some. "You're still here." Daisuke didn't add sitting in the dark because it seemed fairly obvious that Takeru was sitting in the dark.   
  
"Where else would I be?"   
  
Daisuke blushed and pushed himself up some. "I…don't know."   
  
"Well, you should have more faith in me." Takeru leaned back some and placed a light kiss on Daisuke's lips.   
  
So…did this mean Daisuke was his boyfriend? Did Daisuke want to be his boyfriend? It was amazing how you could do some pretty…important things with a person yet not actually achieve anything. Except more confusion. Which is why he'd wanted to talk.   
  
And it hadn't worked out that way.   
  
Light flooded the room and a sharp gasp made the two part. Daisuke went pale and jumped away from Takeru as he took in the two people standing not ten feet away form him.   
  
"Mom, Dad..." Daisuke stopped, trying to think of something then looked at Takeru for help. Takeru blinked at the two adults.   
  
"Umm...Hi?"   
  
Tiffany Motomiya looked at her husband then back at her son and the boy he had just been kissing. She cleared her throat.   
  
"Daisuke, show your *friend* to the door. Your father and I will talk to you in a minute."   
  
Daisuke nodded. He and Takeru walked past his parents. Takeru tugged on Daisuke's shoulder and blank brown eyes meet his own. It was almost scary how quickly all emotion had left Daisuke's face. .   
  
"Are you in trouble?"   
  
Daisuke nodded mutely.   
  
"A lot of trouble."  
  
Another nod.   
  
"Umm…should I-"   
  
"Just go." Daisuke gave him a little push. "We'll talk later, I promise."   
  
"Daisuke!"   
  
Daisuke winced at his mother's biting tone then looked at Takeru He leaned forward some but his mother shouted for him again, this time she sounded almost murderous.   
  
He certainly wouldn't put it past her. He sighed and stepped back inside, shutting the door. He stayed there, listening for the sound of Takeru walking away then swallowed.   
  
He had the sudden urge to run but shuffled back into the living room anyway.   
  
In the back of his mind he didn't feel bad or guilty like he usually did. He wondered if that change meant anything.   
  
…probably not though. 


End file.
